Spoiler
For the combat moves in Sonic Unleashed, see Skills (Sonic Unleashed). .]] '''Skills' are customizable abilities for the playable characters in Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic and the Black Knight and Sonic Generations. They can be used to improve the characters' actions and/or abilities in gameplay. Game appearances ''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Skills first appeared in Sonic and the Secret Rings, where they are unlocked by increasing the power of Shahra's Ring. Skills can be obtained by increasing Sonic's Level to a certain number by gaining Experience Points, collecting a specific number of different Medals, or by obtaining a certain Medal from a single mission. Most Skills featured in this game fall under categories that identifies their attributes and effects, such as Action type, EXP type and so forth. These categories are marked by the Skill Icon next to them. These categories include: Besides the categories above, most Skills are further classified under three Element Groups, which is signified by the color of the Skill Icons. These categories separate the Skills into more general concepts: The Skills advailable at the beginning of the game do not belong to any category or element. The number of Skill Points Sonic starts out with is at a set amount and increases the more his level rises. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' In Sonic and the Black Knight, Skills are used by Sonic the Hedgehog and later by Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival and Sir Gawain during the second half of the game. For Sonic, Skills are unlocked (expect for Soul Surge) by increasing the Proficiency Level of his combat styles (Knight Style, Cavalier Style and Paladin Style). For each level the combat style increases by, one or more new Skills becomes available. Also, if Sonic acquires an upgraded version of an old Skill (which is signified by the sign "+" followed by its rank), the former Skill will be replaced by the upgraded Skill. Some Skills, however, requires that the player has achieved a certain title before it can be used, even after the player has unlocked it. For Lancelot, Percival and Gawain, the Skills they acquire are determined by the weapon they wield: each equipable weapon in Sonic and the Black Knight has a certain set of Skills tied to them, and by equipping them to a user, they acquire the Skills tied to the weapon. Unlike in most games, the Skill tied to the specific combat styles and weapons are not customizable. That means that the Skill sets for each combat style and weapon are permanent and cannot be changed. ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, Skills can be unlocked if the player can find all the Red Star Rings in an Act or purchase them from the Skill Shop using points the player has earned after clearing each act. Certain Skills can only be used for Classic Sonic, while there are some only meant for Modern Sonic. There are also some that can be used by both. Both Classic and Modern Sonic are at the start of the game given a hundred Skill Points to distribute. This number of Skill Points will neither increase decrease over the course of the game. These Skills can only be used in Stages, as they do not work during boss battles or Challenge Acts. List of Skills ''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' ''Sonic Generations'' Classic Sonic Modern Sonic Both Trivia *The Blast Off skill in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations is similar to the free boost-giving move available in the Wii/PS2 versions of Sonic Unleashed. *The Endless Boost Skill has the same icon as the Auto-Gauge Skill. Gallery Aerial Action Fire Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Aerial Action Wind Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Aerial Action Dark Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Assist Fire Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Assist Wind Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Assist Dark Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Damage Fire Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Damage Wind Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Damage Dark Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Experience Fire Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Experience Wind Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Experience Dark Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Ground Action Fire Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Ground Action Wind Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Ground Action Dark Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Hidden Fire Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Hidden Wind Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Hidden Dark Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Special Fire Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Special Wind Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Special Dark Skill.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Unused Skill (Sonic Generations).png|Unused Skill in Sonic Generations External links *Skills Unlocked Category:Sonic Mania Zones Category:Ddad Category:Ssdd Category:Sdada Category:Ssa Category:Dda Category:Ssss Category:Sssa Category:Ssas Category:Fafa Category:Ssasa Category:Sdadjljjlj Category:Sfaf Category:Fgdgsd Category:Yjughjg Category:Ghfhd Category:7ryrhfgd Category:Hfhfhfhfdh Category:565dghd Category:Hhhjl Category:77ihjjjjjjj Category:7777777777799 Category:T7thf Category:Fsfs Category:33asda Category:Fsgsfsf Category:Kjkjkjl Category:Adad Category:Zdadada Category:Adafafafa Category:Hhkhhk Category:Aadafa Category:87sdhhad Category:NFJLAFLA Category:Sfsjfjsf9 Category:Dgsg4 Category:Hdhd5 Category:Testing 5543 Category:Hhkhk Category:Afaf Category:Sfafa Category:Hahafaf Category:Sfafafa Category:Sfaga Category:Jjfafafafa Category:Hagagaga Category:Nnnaga Category:Afafa